Naruto's Diary I & II
by spinelquartz
Summary: Naruto's diary was lost and somebody else has found it! What will Naruto & Sasuke do especially that their secrets are on the verge of being discovered?...
1. Chapter 1

Okay… So here's a new story…

Naruto again…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto characters, every bit and piece of it belongs to the genius behind it drum rolls **Masashi Kishimoto-sama**… Of course you should know… that's why this is **Fan Fiction** right? _Hehe_ :)

--

_"Sasuke! You've lost our bet! So you better start cleaning my room now! Hahahaha…" _

_"Yeah right… Stupid Naruto… HMPH!"_

So that's how I've ended up cleaning Naruto's room…

_Damn it! _

It's sooooooo messy! How can he live in this place with this-this duh… MESS

Well anyway… Naruto is also a _mess_… Huh, why am I wondering? I should've known… That's why he is so determined to win the _bet…_

Clothes everywhere… UHH! This sock stinks! Just where is its pair?…

_Crap!_

I hate messy stuffs… This place will take _years _to clean!… sigh… I wish I didn't let him win the _bet_.

Wait…

…What is this?

NARUTO'S DIARY?… 

_Just when did that moron start keeping diaries? _Huh… I didn't even know he could write…

Hehehe (fiendish laugh)

…I've got to see this… hehehehe (fiendish laugh)

--

Ok that's it…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

If you want to, you can comment on this one… that's if you only want to :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hah! I hate uploading new chapters…

Why? 'cause if some finds this new chapter crappy… then they wont read the next uploads…

But hey… I love my story…

So I'm going to upload more hehe… So here it is… The most awaited 2nd installment to Naruto's Diary…

--

_Growls…_

Ok… So you wanna know what happened next after I found Naruto's Diary?… Well, just listen… Or rather_read_…

I was glancing at the stupid-looking diary that I held softly in my arms…

……………………………

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be _cleaning _my room this instant?"

"Didn't you know how to knock before entering or something?" I asked Naruto.

_Damn it! He nearly caught me holding his diary! Well… That's if he would recognize it… Dumb people always forget what their things look like… Right? Lucky I hid it instantly._

"Do I have to knock on my _own room?_" he said looking at me in that you're-stupid stare. Well actually, he's got a point on that one.

Hmph… 

"By the way, Iruka-sensei invited me over to eat ramen… So I wont be able to supervise your cleaning. See yah later! Buh bye! Hehehe"

_Hah! As if I care… All I want to do now is to read his diary hehehe… Better to be alone…_

"Yeah right… Bye…"

"Sasuke? Are you all right?"

_Crap! Why does he have to ask it like that? _It's creepy looking at him with that uhmmm… _fox eyes_? It gives me the goose bumps.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well… You kinda look pale…"

_Duh… Who in the world will not go pale while cleaning his room anyway?_

"Naruto… Can't you just go on now to Iruka-sensei so that you can't bother me anymore?"

"Well… You said it! I'm off to Iruka-sensei!"

Okay… Now that I've driven the nuisance out… Better return to my business… Cleaning Naruto's room that is… _Hey, don't be pushy for me to read Naruto's diary! I'm also excited, but hey… I better clean his room first…_

It adds the _thrill_ hehe (fiendish laugh)…

I think I'll start dumping his smelly, used clothes in the hamper. _Blech! _Why does he hides his used underwear below his bed? Gross! (Almost dies with grimace)…

And yes the cleaning took years after finishing… I even need to create _clones_ for added help. Now… Time to read…

--

**_Monday_**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Hello! I'm making my first diary!… I've got the idea from Sakura, I saw her writing her own a while ago. I soooooooo wanted to read it! But she wont let me! How come girls always act like that? But of course a genius prankster like me will not loose to a pink-haired girl. I throw a cockroach at her and she screamed to death! Eventually dropping her diary! Hahaha you should've seen her! She's like dying! Hahahaha then I read her diary… Only to see girlish written words in pink ink Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke and so on… Duh? What did she found in that guy? She's drooling dead over him… Well… All I know is that Sasuke's a jerk, a boastful toad, and… cute. Sigh… wish I could be like him…_**

**_NARUTO_**

_DUH! _That first entry is shit! But did he actually said that I'm… _cute?_

Better read the next entry…

--

Ok that's it for now…

Hope you still like it hehe…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

>> So do comment on this! I need your insights!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so grateful of all who are supporting my humble work here… please continue your support and keep on sending me those reviews! I really like to hear from you!…

So without further ado…

Here is the 3rd installment to my cute baby… Naruto's Diary…

By the way… This is a long chappie as some wishes…

--

_Hahhhhhhhhh… It's nice to smell the fresh air again…_

I'm out of Naruto's house at last! It took a whole day to finish cleaning his room. Add the fact that I also did his laundry, and I arranged his closet full of orange tops and bottoms, T-shirts, green (ramen designed) boxers, white undies (with rabbit pictures), socks, and shorts. I rid his house of all the filth, and I'm _hoping _that he will not mess it up again!

But I fear that my hope will be lost in oblivion's vast darkness…

However… 

_There is a reward for everything that I have done…_

_His diary…_

_Hehehehehehehe (laughing fiendishly)_

……………………………

So now I'm walking under the moonlight in theroads of Konoha… Naruto didn't return to his house for the night, might be because he's sleeping at Iruka-sensei's place. It's better or he might just mess up the place while _sleepwalking… _Naruto's diary? Yeah, I have it with me. I'm still thinking about his first entry… That _cute _thing? Hummm, It really got me thinking…

So while walking I was thinking and thinking and still thinking until I bump into someone…

"Yoh!" That familiar voice settled into my ears, flooding my trail of thoughts with er… _crap?_

"Hi Kakashi-sensei…" I said numbly.

"What are you doing?" he said while still reading this book by Jiraiya-sama entitled _Icha-Icha paradise _(Come-Come Paradise).

"Duh? Walking… towards… home… perhaps?" I said reluctantly. I don't want to tell him that I let Naruto win the _bet,_ and that I cleaned his mansion of filthy crap. Of course I wont tell him about the diary. So he looked at me with his exposed cool eye.

He looked at me from head to foot as if examining me and then he backed out a little…

"Got to go Sasuke… And I warn you… Your smell could kill someone hehehe cheerio!" He said laughingly at me and disappeared in thin air.

Well, I do smell a bit… I've got to take a cold shower… A time to think about Naruto's diary and a time to bring back my heavenly smell (grins)…

So now I'm walking alone again…

_Is it destiny that made me let Naruto win the bet so that I'll find his diary?…_

Okay, first of all I didn't plan of letting Naruto win the bet anyway… You want to know the story behind it? Read on…

…………………………………

"_Hey! Sakura and Ino are having a showdwn! A Showdown at the park! Everybody who's interested come!"_

"What? Sakura and Ino?"

"_Again?" _I said with a pissed-out tone. Well, who wont get pissed-out about fancy girls fighting each other over you almost every other day? And mind you that their showdowns are heard by the entire village. Their matches are awaited! Probably like showdown of the year event.

"They are fighting over you again _lover-boy_!"

"Naruto _shut-up_!" I shouted. You know? Naruto's voice just makes my head ring…

"Wanna bet?" He said with his silly blue eyes gleaming.

"_What?"_

"Poor old Sasuke doesn't want to play bet! Perhaps you're afraid of loosing aren't you?"

"Hmph… I'm not buying it Naruto…"

"Come on! I'll clean your room if you win!" He pushes me.

"My room is already clean…"

"Then I'll do your laundry!"

"Dried and stored to the closet…"

"Water your plants!"

"Flooding with water already…"

"er… uhm… Give you a nice warm _bath?_" He said reluctantly.

I looked at him with my eyebrows connecting… Duh! Is he out of his mind?

"Okay! Just kidding! Errr… uhm… I'll give you… A copy of Jiraiya-sama's book!" He said a loud.

"Naruto… Get some air please!" Igritted my teethas we were walking down the park to look at the showdown.

"Please? Just go on with the bet!… I'll do anything if I loose!" He said with those cute fox-eyes similar to puppy eyes.

_Damn it! He knows I'm weak to those eyes!_

"Okay! Okay! I'll go with the bet…"

"Yeah! Whose side are you on? I'm with Sakura! Hehehehe this will be fun!" He said very excitedly.

"What will I do if I loose?"

"Well, you'll just do a little cleaning for me…" He said indifferently.

It made my hair stood…

Now let's hear the showdown… 

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke is mine… I'll shave your head bald with my fingers if that's what is needed for you to surrender!" Ino said aloud.

"Piss-out corn-hair! I'll take your insides out before you could even touch my beautiful hair!" Sakura replied.

"Duh? Did I hear you say _beautiful?_ Get your head check! There might be maggots inside your forehead! Hahahahahaha (fiendish laugh)"

Oh this is not happening! It's so embarrassing! A boy even complemented on me! He said _way to go Sasuke! You got some chicks in here hahahaha…_ That kid deserves a spank.

Then Sakura begun punching Ino hard in the stomach!

"Look Sasuke! Ino's saliva is pouring out of her mouth! Check her out hahahahaha!" Naruto pointed.

"Duh…" It's clear that I'm loosing. But it's okay to loose… Naruto said just a little cleaning, I don't even want him to bathe me… that bird brain…

So the two girls continued lots of punching and name-calling until Jounins arrived to stop them from killing not each other but the prying civilians in the area.

It's clear that no one win the bet.

"Okay I win!" Naruto shouted.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Hey you weren't watching! It's clear that Sakura won since Kakashi-sensei is holding her arms up!" Naruto explained.

I looked and saw that Naruto was right, Kakashi-sensei is indeed holding Sakura's arms high because he is helping her stand-up. Ino, on the other hand, is with Asuma-sensei and she looks very pissed out.

"You understand now Sasuke?"

"Duh… Okay you win… I loose…"

Again, Naruto's eyes glowed eerily. He clasped his hands together maliciously and looked at me.

"Time to clean Sasuke hehehehe"

………………………………..

Okay, so that's how it went…

I, eventually, reached my house ready for the cold shower that I badly needed. I'll read his diary later.

--

Okay! Chappie's over…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Now get those fingers on the keyboard and type a review! hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

As I've expected… My HITS breakdown shows that people here are starting to ignore my humble work huhuhu (starts to cry)… From 1000+ to 700+ then just 300+… Hnnn… Guess I have to improve my story…

So here's the 4th installment… Hope it'll do fine…

--

"Sasuke? Why can't you concentrate on our training?" Kakashi-sensei asked me as I have tripped over a trap shooting lots of _kunai_ towards my other teammates, Sakura and Naruto. I did not bother answering his question. I just walked out my way towards a tree and sat. I looked at Naruto who looks stupid as ever. He doesn't look troubled, perhaps he didn't notice that his diary is missing after the day I cleaned his room. Good for him… but now… I have to live with the memory of his diary…

_Hmph…_

Now I can't concentrate whenever his around!...

Damn it…

You're asking me why I can't concentrate? Well, just read on…

_**Tuesday,**_

**_This day has been a really weird day diary… I followed Sasuke all through out the day. Of course sometimes he notices that someone is following him so he keeps on running away! Damn! He was so fast… I can't follow him… Just where the hell is he going anyway? To train alone again perhaps?..._**

_**Eventually I ended up lost in the forest, I tried to find my way home but all the thick shrubs and tall trees just won't let me see the path home…**_

_**And then I found myself in a clearing… And there in the other side is Sasuke… I don't know but my heart skipped a beat.**_

**_He was there sleeping under a tree with some of the sun's radiant light flowing over his exposed white skin… I wish I could sit with him and chat with him like we were good friends… like… best friends._**

**_Then he suddenly woke from his sleep and stood. He looked at me and I smiled back, I thought that he will also smile but he just smirked at me looking pissed out. You know diary, it had hurt…_**

**_Sigh… I just walked away from where I stood. Just why am I thinking things like this anyway? Sasuke is not a best friend material! He's just a jerk…_**

See? Big deal isn't it… I never knew that looking at him like that would hurt him? Perhaps I was too harsh on him. So now here I am looking at him like he supposed to do.

Then he caught my eye! I smirked at him again! Shit! What am I supposed to do? It seems innate… I tried to look at him again and he seems frowning a bit… I think I had hurt him again.

So what if I hurt him? He's just… Naruto.

And if he wants to be my friend then he should start getting used to my attitude.

But deep within me there is… _a feeling of_ _guilt._

I had never wished to hurt anyone.

………………………………….

_**Wednesday,**_

_**I love eating ramen! This day I got a free meal stub from Ichiraku Ramen! Home of the most delicious ramen in Konoha!**_

_**Anyways, I also saw Sasuke today. I saw him at the swing in the academy where I had always sat. I can't sit there with Sasuke sitting in it! Can't he find his own space? Hmph… Sasuke looked sad today. I wonder why… I wish I could ask him what the problem is… I wish I was able to comfort him. But it will only be a dream… I can never do that.**_

Just what does he thinks of comforting me? He's creeping me out…

Who is he to comfort me?

………………………..

_**Thursday,**_

_**The final exam before graduation is nearing… I hope I can pass that one… I want to be a real ninja! Just who the hell doesn't want too? Sasuke? Yeah, he'll pass… He's like the most perfect student of the academy and adds the fact that he came from a well-known clan.**_

**_Me? I don't know… A while ago in the academy, Iruka-sensei asked me to do a shape-shifting technique of the 3rd Hokage and I sucked. Everybody laughed… well except for one… Sasuke. That's because he looked pissed-out again._**

_**Why does he always have to look pissed-out when he looks at me?**_

_**Do I have a shity face? Hope not… Maybe because Sasuke hates idiots…**_

**_And I'm a total idiot… He'll never like being close to me…_**

He's correct about him being an idiot. But I don't hate idiots… Does Naruto think that I'm _that _bad? That I could hate people who doesn't do anything wrong with me? Reading this diary really gives me a feeling of guilt. My conscience bugs me… Perhaps I should start fixing my attitude. I should be nicer to Naruto.

……………………………….

_**Monday,**_

_**Hello diary! First of all, I would like to apologize since I wasn't able to write some entries for a couple of days. I thought I had lost this diary forever…**_

Yeah… Lost forever in a pile of stinky underwears…

_**Okay, so today I became a Genin! I'm already a ninja! I thought I won't be able to wear this Konoha forehead-protector. Well… I owe Iruka-sensei my life now hehehe…**_

_**So yeah I attended the meeting for the newly graduates and there I came to know that Sakura, Sasuke and me are on the same team. And our Jounin is Kakashi-sensei.**_

_**I'm so embarrassed in that meeting!**_

**_Why? 'Cause I kissed Sasuke! Oh my! I didn't plan about that! It just happened… Now I'm really sure that we will not be friends forever. He will hate me more than he has ever had! Arrgghhh…_**

_**But at least he tasted good… hehe**_

(Blush)

Tasted good?

Damn that Naruto! He actually wrote something like that in his diary? Didn't he think that someone might eventually read it? Like what's happening now?

Yes I remember that time when we first kissed…

Damn! I can't believe that Naruto is my first kiss… Hmph…

_**I had always thought that I will save my first kiss for someone I really Love. Someone that I will live with forever…**_

Right… So Naruto says here that I had ruined his dream first kiss… As if it was my fault…

_**But now that I kissed Sasuke… It will never happen.**_

_**That guy really makes me think…**_

As if he thinks…

…_**I mean, we are rivals… but why am I like this when it comes to him? Why do I always want to fight him about whose better? Why? When deep inside me all I want is to be with him…**_

_**Arrgghh! I wish someone would tell me why this is happening…**_

Wait… Am I getting this right?

Does this mean that…

That Naruto is _liking me?_

Oh god! This can't be happening!...

--

End of chapter…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Get those fingers to typing! I wish you still like this story… I'm starting to loose faith really…


	5. Chapter 5

To those who read and support my story,

Thank you very much! And since you keep on supporting my humble work… I promise to make it more exciting:)

So let's dive into the murky waters of chapter 5

**WARNING: the story is about to take a turn starting chapter 5… It will be more on romance than humor… Hope you'll still support it. I'm planning of a sequel already :)**

--

This isn't happening!

Naruto can't _like _me?... He's a _boy_! A boy like ME!

I hope I'm getting things the wrong way… Things like this just can't be… I'm not being homophobic here, but _Naruto_?

Oh well… Life's just like that. It is full of surprises…

I think I better confront him about this… _Wait…. I can't confront him about this! _What if it's not what I'm thinking it to be?

I think I should read more…

_**Tuesday,**_

_**Okay… We had our first training with that weird Kakashi-sensei. Thanks to the goodness of the Gods and I passed the special training!...**_

_**Sakura, Sasuke and I have passed as team number 7 –Kakashi's team.**_

_**A while ago in the training, I, as always, sucked out of it… I was tied to a tree and was not given lunch! Kakashi-sensei even stucked two fingers into my ass! Ouch! It hurts a lot…**_

_**You know diary? I was very hungry that time. But I'm not given lunch so I have no choice but to look at Sakura and Sasuke as they eat…**_

I know what happened next… He was drooling hard because of hunger… hehehe I can remember that…

…_**I tried to think that by looking at their foods I would also be rid of my hunger. But eventually it didn't happen like that! Instead I grew hungrier.**_

**_Then out of the silence, Sasuke reached out his hand to me. He's giving me a barbeque! My heart felt warm inside! Even though he has his back against me that time, it made me feel that he cares for me…_**

Oh yeah… I gave him food because I was in pity for the hungry kid. Hehe (sweats) it was nothing _special!_

…_**But of course I didn't take it immediately! It might just be because he's teasing me! Damn that boy!...**_

I remember he got punched by Sakura because of that hehe… He should be thankful that someone is asking him if he likes to eat! Tsk tsk Pride…

………………………………

_Knock! Knock!_

_Now who can this be?_ I walked towards the door to see who is knocking. But then I knew that it was Naruto. You know why? Because He is the only one who brags noisily at other's doors.

"_Coming!"_ I shouted.

Then I opened the door to see Naruto in his signature orange jacket.

"What is it?" I said gloomily trying to hide my nervousness. He raised his brow.

"Have you seen… uhmm… a notebook in my house?… the green one with a twirl in the center?" He asked me looking very worried.

He's asking about the diary.

"Oh that one?-"

"_YOU SAW IT DIDN'T YOU? DID YOU READ IT! TELL ME!" _He shouted sarcastically.

"Stop shouting Naruto! I didn't _read_ it! I- _I threw it…_" I lied. I know that I was not so convincing. He looked very red as if starting to cry.

"_You threw it?" _He asked. He tried to touch my dress but I backed away. I saw him slowly putting down his arm. He was trembling.

"Yeah, so?" I asked him while looking at another direction. Why? I can't look at him straight in the eyes after knowing some of his _little secrets!_

"But… _Why?_" He asked me. I could see tears starting to form in his eyes.

"It was _wet…_ wet with… er… some sort of sticky fluid…" I said to him. "Come on Naruto? Why do you give a damn about that notebook anyway?" I asked him.

"You won't understand Sasuke…" He said while putting his right arm into his face as if wiping his fresh tears. "It's something that I… _that I treasure_…" And with that, he ran away from me.

Hey don't look at me like that? I tried to reach out for him but… I guess it will be better for him not to know that I had read his diary…

So I watched him running away down the street until he disappeared round the bend.

As I entered back to my room, I looked at his diary.

_Sorry Naruto..._

_I'm so sorry..._

--

So that's the end of the chapter… Isn't it murky?... Poor Naruto…

And sasuke is getting confused about the matter too!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

>>Please do comment on this one:) Please support this story until its nearing end:)


	6. Chapter 6

_**The end is nigh!**_

I'm not being a dooms-day-prophet here… I'm saying that **Naruto's diary I** is about to end. Yes end so please do continue your support for my little baby!

So here it is… the 6th installment to Naruto's Diary…

--

_**Friday,**_

_**Today we didn't have any trainings or missions… Why? Because it is raining cats and dogs outside. So I am stuck here alone in my place. I wonder what the others are doing… especially Sakura and Sasuke.**_

_**Could they also be thinking about me right now? Hmmm… Better get a book or something, tear its pages apart for that "they think of me, they think of me not" thingy… hehehe**_

He actually did that? It should be done with flowers…

_**Ouch! They think of me not! Huh… Why am I shocked… To be honest, sometimes I think that no one thinks of me… hehe**_

Poor Naruto.

Actually we are just _the same…_

We both don't have families anymore… Orphans… Nobody watches us anymore or cares… We are both living alone.

_Yet still we are different…_

Naruto thinks that nobody likes him 'cause he's such an idiot yet still he's happy…

While I, on the other hand, have many eyes upon me. They admire me for my skills… Yet I'm never happy… I'm living in the shadow of revenge.

But Naruto… He made me see that there are other things in life that are more important than silly revenge…

………………………………

The next day…

"Okay team… Our mission today is to help the hidden village of SUNA (sand)… We'll help them clean their surroundings after a devastating sandstorm that occurred there recently." Kakashi-sensei said as he leads us outside the village's north gate.

"Perhaps we could see Gaara and the others again!" Naruto said excitedly.

"_Gaara?" _I said while looking at Naruto. He seems to be fine now. "Why are you so excited about seeing Gaara?" I asked him.

"Gaara _understands_ me…" He said to me. "We are both _jinchuurikis _remember?"

"Oh yeah right…" I said while remembering the fight between Shukaku and Kyuubi (Naruto and Gamabunta) that happened in the chuunin exams.

"So… are you okay now?" I reluctantly asked Naruto.

"Hummm?" He said with his eyes in question.

"You know? About what happened yesterday?"

"Oh that?… yeah I'm fine already…" He said although I could see hurt in his eyes.

"Well… That's better…" I said.

Silence fell between the four of us, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Naruto, and me. It's quite weird since usually the team is loud especially when Naruto and Sakura are fighting.

I could see Kakashi-sensei's exposed eye playing side by side looking at us.

Then he stopped dead on his track.

Naruto bumped into his back.

"What's the matter Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei… What's the matter?" Sakura asked from behind. She looked sad today, I wonder why.

I looked forward to Kakashi-sensei's answer.

"Nothing… I just feel like stopping hehehe" He giggled and walked again. Perhaps he's also noticing the weird silence that's happening.

"You okay?" I asked Sakura.

"Uhmm…" She looked away from me. "Sasuke… Are you mad at me?" She asked me.

Duh? Why will I get mad at her? it's a little annoying indeed.

"No… Why are you asking?"

"Well… Because I notice that since the last time I had a fight with Ino… You started not to talk to me anymore." She said.

Well… That's because I was distracted by Naruto's Diary.

"Oh that? I'm always like that ain't I?" I asked and turned against her. I knew she smiled. She's used to me like that.

So we continued walking towards Suna.

I wonder what will happen there, especially because I had read something in Naruto's diary that concerns Gaara.

I stared at Naruto who is now talking loudly to Sakura. He looks very happy indeed.

_I wonder why..._

--

Okay end of chapter!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

If you want to know about what Naruto has written in his diary that concerns Gaara, read the next chapter:)

OH! And comments please:)


	7. Chapter 7

To all the reviews that I wasn't able to reply yet I'll catch up on you later… Sorry I became busy this few days that I neglected my story…

Well, to those who are itching to read the next chappie, here it is!

The 7th installment to Naruto's Diary

--

"_The sky is blue…"_

I looked at Gaara. He was indeed looking at the sky at that time. His solemn eyes were not blinking. Naruto was by his side eating lunch. Sakura was with them too.

I, however, remained alone here in the shades.

"You sure you don't want to eat something?" Kakashi-sensei asked me.

"No thanks… I'm not hungry…" I replied still looking at the three who seems to be having a picnic in the middle of the desert.

"You hadn't eaten anything since breakfast…" Kakashi-sensei pursued.

I stared at him.

"Look at those three… they're having a picnic! Why not join them?" Kakashi-sensei said as he points out to Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura.

"Never mind…" I said.

"Hey Sasuke! Come over here and join us!" Sakura waved at me. When I didn't replied back I heard those murmurs from them, but I can't hear them clearly as they are a bit far from me.

I could feel Gaara's eyes on me. It _stings. _But of course my sharingan could sting more… If only I can _attack_ him…

Wait! _Why am I thinking like this?_

I turned to look at Kakashi-sensei once again. He was reading _the book _again. Then he looked at me.

"Any problems?" He asked.

"No… Just got to take a walk…"

"I told you… You must _eat…_" He said while I was walking away from him.

………………………………….

_(Skipped some boring day entries…)_

_**Friday,**_

_**I received a mail from a friend. I don't usually receive mails from friends since almost all my friends stays here at Konoha, and it's not that big for them to be sending mails.**_

_**But this mail came from Suna… From Gaara.**_

_**You remember him diary? He's the One that I battled in the chuunin exams! The One that I hated so much for damaging Thick-brows! **(Rock Lee)_

_**He say's thank you for everything. That's all that it says…**_

_To Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Thank you for everything…_

_Friend…_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_**A red bird delivered it this morning directly at my window.**_

_**Why is he thanking me? Hnnnnn… I really don't know but the letter has a very friendly vibe. As I remember I hated Gaara! But now… I'm fine thinking of him.**_

_**Perhaps he has taken a new life just like me…**_

_**We are the same… People hated us… Looking at us as if we are dreaded monsters…**_

_**We were both in the same darkness…**_

_**But to me it change… I was no longer alone… Sasuke and the others were there for me.**_

Duh? Why mention me?...

_**Gaara, however, remained in that darkness without someone to turn unto.**_

_**But perhaps now he has…**_

_**And he's thanking me for it…**_

_Those words keep on swimming in my thoughts ever since this mission started…_

Hmph!...

_Idiotic phrases!_

I mean, what the hell do I care about them being friends?

Gaara is a _boring, homicidal freak_ and Naruto's an _idiot._ They really make such good friends right? Haha. And who the hell put this _stone_ here?

I kicked it…

"_YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" _Someone shouted behind me.

I blushed totally from head to foot! And every single strand of hair in my body stood!

_Damn it! _I'm not _jealous! Hell why would I be jealous? Jealous of Gaara?..._

"_I-I'm not!" _I said.

I turned around to see Temari and a teenage boy. Temari was _talking to him_ and not to _me_.

"I'm not jealous with that _skinny boy_ from Konoha!" The boy said.

"Really? Then _why…_" Temari stopped as soon as she saw me.

Of course I looked stunned! I never encountered something like this situation before did I? Add the fact that I even thought that _the complement _was for me.

"Sorry…" I said and walked out of the mess.

I started to walk back to where Kakashi-sensei and the others were.

I could feel the sun's hot rays over my skin already.

_Was I jealous?_

When I reached the place, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Naruto were no longer there. But Gaara was still there looking at the sky.

I walked towards him.

He looked at me with those expressionless eyes.

"The mission's over… Your team mates are looking for you already." He said.

The mission's over… yeah… WHAT? We just came in this morning and the mission's over? This boy's got to be kidding…

"_Really?_ How come?" I asked him.

"I moved the sand already…" He said now gazing at the desert.

I examined the place. From this altitude you can see almost the entire village. It was indeed clean of unwanted sand.

"So you move the sand yourself?" I asked him.

"Yeah…"

"Then why did the Suna summoned us to help if you yourself can sort this out?" I asked. It was really agitating. We traveled for about 3 days only to find out that Gaara can sort it by himself. It's damn crazy!

"So that I could see Naruto once again…"

Yeah yeah _to see Naruto again… WHAT? _This jerk is not just a homicidal freak but also entirely insane!

_He's selfish indeed..._

"_And why do you want to see Naruto again?" _

Gaara stared at me blankly…

"He's my _friend_" He said. "And he's been telling me that _someone_ is not treating him nicely nowadays…"

That's me for sure… But why the hell did Naruto told this guy about that?

"You should be nice to Naruto…" He said.

"What do you care?" I asked and stood ready to walk away. "I'll search for the others and then we'll _leave…_"

……………………………………………

"WHAT? Nobody told me that it was really just a _visitation mission?"_

"You weren't listening aren't you?" Kakashi-sensei told me. "Before we entered Suna I told you three about it. Tsunade-sama told us that we will help in cleaning Suna just to elude the advisers. It was a favor from Gaara himself."

"Sasuke… You're the attentive one… How come…" Sakura complemented but I cut her, whatever she's saying, by looking harshly at her.

Did Kakashi-sensei told us about it? Maybe he told us that while I'm drowning in a pool of thought about Naruto and Gaara.

Well atleast now we are back in Konoha, far away from Gaara.

Kakashi-sensei tapped me at the back.

"You better stop _denying_ whatever you're feeling…" He said then winked at me.

Damn! I'm not _denying _anything… Or am I?…

I don't know…

"Well… I got to go to Tsunade-sama and file out our _mission_" Kakashi-sensei said and he departed.

Sakura yawned and waved good-bye too.

That leaves Naruto and me alone.

I stared at him and he caught my eye, but he sadly looked somewhere else and turned away from me.

"Good night Sasuke… I'll go get some rest…" He said.

As I watched him walk away, I pulled out his diary out of my bag.

"Wait…" I said.

He looked back at me.

My feet started to walk me towards him…

"There's something I want to tell you…" I said.

--

"_CUT! Good take!"_ hehe… end of chappie! Next… **Finale!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

>>So what do you think of this chapter? Please comment! It's so easy to type few words right:)


	8. Chapter 8

The LONG wait is over…

_(I was having problems logging on to this account these past few days… I don't know why…)_

My story, Naruto's Diary I, is finally coming to an end.

…But it's not yet the _real_ end… Trust me…

And so here is the 8th installment… Hope you'll like it!

**NOTE: **paragraphs or sentences in **_bold italic _**are excerpts from Naruto's diary…

--

_**I have always thought that I am alone…**_

…_**But since you're with me… I know I'm not…**_

"What is it?" Naruto asked me as I inched towards him. He looked worried and sad. I don't know why…

"Uhm…" No matter how I help it I just can't look straight to his eyes! "There's something I wanted to tell you…" I repeated.

"_Then… What is it?" _Naruto asked me as though he is getting impatient.

"Wait… Are you _mad _at me?" I asked him.

He did not respond.

The he turned back against me…

"Na-"

"_What's that in your hand?"_ He asked cutting my voice off.

"Uhm… This…" I looked at his diary. "This is your… _diary_…" I said. Hell! I'm not denying it anymore…

"I thought you _threw _it away… Why do you still have it?…" He asked almost choking at the word _threw_.

"Well I didn't throw it away… The truth is I _read_ it…" I admitted.

"You _what?" _He asked.

"I read it…" I said. He looked at me again, I don't know if he's angry or what, I just didn't looked at his face but rather to his feet.

_**Sasuke really made me think a lot…**_

I don't even know if I am blushing at the moment…

_**I think I'm in love with him diary…**_

Hell…

_**I'm pretty sure that I am in love with him! What am I gonna do?...**_

_**Could somebody help me realize reality?**_

"So…" Naruto slowly spoke. "You knew…"

"Well…"

…**_I wish I could tell him but NO! Damn NO!_**

I tried to look at him and this time I looked him in the eye.

"I know…" I said.

Naruto looked like crying. Tears started forming in his eyes.

_I'm hurting him again…_

_**What will be his reaction if he found out about my feelings?**_

"I know everything… About your feelings, your questions… I've read them all…" I said. Naruto wiped his eyes instantly just before the tears could fall.

…_**Probably he'll hate me…**_

I walked towards him under the light post. I reached out my hand that holds his diary.

"_I'm giving it back…" _I said.

Naruto looked at the diary and slowly took it from me. I could see his hands shaking.

…_**I want to hug him real tight and show him how much I love him…**_

And yes I was departed from his diary…

Naruto hugged his diary and tried to turn away from me. But, I caught his arm.

"_Why?" _He asked not looking at me…

"Why are you leaving?" I asked him in return.

"_I no longer have a face to show you! Go on! Tell everybody that I love you!"_ He shouted.

"Now you've said it yourself…" I grinned at him. "You told me that you _love _me… And what will I get if I go telling others that you love me?"

He didn't speak; instead he blushed and turned his head away from me.

"Your grasp kills me." He then said.

"Oh… Sorry about that…" I said as I loosen my grip on his arm.

For a moment there was silence between the two of us.

"Just let me leave…" He said still hugging the diary on his chest.

"Without letting you know what _I feel?" _I said confidently at him. He looked at me looking very confused.

"_I said I'm giving it back…"_

…_**Will you give it back huh my darling Sasuke?... Eeww… I can't ask him that way hehe…**_

"_What?" _He asked.

"You see… You really confuse me too…" I said. "But now I guess I know that _I like you too…_"

I could see his eyes glow in disbelief.

"You-you…"

"_I love you too Naruto" _I said.

…_**Love me Sasuke for Chrisake! Hahaha no no no, that's not the way…**_

"You… love… me… too?" He asked.

"Yes…" I affirmed.

Again there was silence and it kinda irritates me.

Then Naruto started laughing!

"_Wahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

He's laughing! _Why is he laughing… Wait… THIS COULDN'T BE!_

"NARUTO IS THIS A JOKE!" I howled at Naruto who was laughing his ass out on the street.

He wiped the tears in his eyes…

"And you _FELL_! Gotcha! Now I know that you _like_ me hehehehe…" Naruto laughed again.

_I blushed really hard! I can't believe that it was all just a joke! And I incidentally fell for it!_

_Damn you Naruto…_

Naruto looked at me and winked.

"_I love you sasuke!" _He said as if teasing me.

I could not stand it and I actually ran after him… He was laughing hard while I was pretty embarrassed! If I could only lay my hand on his neck I'll break it!

Then Naruto, due to his speed, fell out of balance and I eventually tripped over at him.

_My lips fell over his…_

We kissed.

I don't know but we didn't stand for a while…

…_We kissed again…_

_And you know what? Just like Naruto wrote in his diary…_

…_It tasted GOOD… Real good…_

--

Eventually we stood and faced each other blushing…

"Why Naruto?" I asked him… I still can't believe that everything was a joke.

"Well…"

"What are you doing in the streets at this hour?" Someone asked.

I was indeed shocked. _How long was he there? Did he hear us? Or saw us kissed? _

I looked at the direction where the voice came. It was Shikamaru.

"Oh… Hi Shikamaru…" Naruto said.

"Hnnn…" Shikamaru looked at me. "You look nervous Sasuke…"

"Hmph… Mind your own business Shikamaru…" I said and started to walk away from the two.

_Was it just a joke?_

"Good night to the two of you…" I said.

_It can't be just a joke…_

So there I go, walking back to my house with those confused thoughts…

--

**EPILOGUE**

The next day I was drinking lemonade…

Then Naruto came to me…

"Sasuke… I lost the diary… Probably in the streets last night when we were running..." Naruto said looking aghast.

"So what? I don't care…" I smirked at him. _"After all… It's a fake right?"_

"No it isn't…"

I spout the lemonade I was drinking out of my mouth…

--

**END**

…**_for now…_**

So that wraps up Naruto's diary…

I really enjoyed writing this story! And since my hits really hit… I'm planning a sequel! Just wait for it… If you want too… :)


	9. season2: chap1

The long wait is OVER!

After a month Naruto's Diary season 2 is up already! Hehe

I've uploaded it to the old story so that people who read this won't have hassles finding it…

So here we go… Hope you'll like it more!

**DISCLAIMER: **again I will admit that I don't own Naruto… How I wish :p… NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

Naruto's Diary II**

**Chapter I**

_MISSION: To find the missing Diary…_

_

* * *

Night…_

_It's already been 3 days since Naruto's diary was lost… He deserves it after all… Only an 'usuraton-kachi' like him will use his true diary to prank someone… Tsk! What I'm frustrated with is that I fell for that stupid prank…_

_Damn it…_

"_Sasuke… Could you help me find it?" Those were Naruto's words… The hell! Why would I help him find it…? It's his fault… Let him handle it…_

"_Please?..." He pleaded… I may be weak to his cute blue-eyes… But I will not help him…_

_I will not…_

_I will---------------_

A disturbing thought woke me up in the middle of the night. It sent shivers down my spine and sweats down my face… Little by little, I felt the cold sweats falling down my cheeks… I may not see myself but I know I was very pale…

_Dug-dug! Dug-dug! Dug-dug!_

I can hear my heart thumping fast…

The moonlight from my half-opened window filled the room with silver eeriness…

_Gulp…_

_I-I will help Naruto find his diary… I must!_

Do you know why I must help him?

_Because I wrote something in his diary too! How foolish of me! Think about the embarrassment I would have to face!_

_Damn you Sasuke… You're more idiot than Naruto!_

That night, I didn't get enough sleep…

* * *

"Hey Naruto!" I shouted. From a far I could see him searching the street from where we talk four nights ago. He looks worriedly sick.

He then looked at me and I could see his eyes glowed with delight.

"Sasuke! Did you come to help me?" He shouted and started running towards me.

"_Back off!"_ I said. I still haven't changed a lot right?

He slowed down and his smile turned to a frown.

"Aren't you here to help me?" He asked looking a bit disappointed. "I thought you said you _like _me too?"

_Damn Naruto! Why say it so loud?_

"You don't have to shout you know?" I said to him… "I'm telling you I was just confused that night and I didn't mean what I told you!" I shouted at him.

From his eyes I could tell that I have hurt him again. But like what he used to do, he manages to hide it through a smile.

I took pity for him… _What could have happened to us if he didn't told me that he's joking?_

I think I don't want to know…

"I'm here to help you… But if we found the diary, I'll have it first okay?" I told him. He looked startled.

"Why do you want to have it first?" He asked.

"None of your business… Stop snooping and start searching…" I said. It's kind of irritating when one asks you so many questions…

_But actually he just asked me once…_

"I've already searched this street for three days!" Naruto complained. "But still no sign of it…" He continued.

_I wish I have an adhesive tape to shut his mouth…_

"Then did you search the other places where you went after that night?" I asked him.

"I just went back to my house…" He said. "And before I entered it I found out that my diary was already missing…"

_Crap… maybe he just lost it again in his dirt pile…_

"Did you search your house for it?"

"Duh? Of course I did…" He said.

"Well then some one could have taken it that night…"

I quickly searched my brain pockets of what have happened that evening… Sakura wasn't there… Kakashi-sensei wasn't there… Who else could have been there?...

_Shikamaru…_

Oh my! What if Shikamaru found it and eventually read it? Shit!...

"Naruto… Have you asked Shikamaru if he found something in the street that night?"

"Nope…" He replied.

"Shikamaru was the only one whose in there that night… He might have taken it…" I said to Naruto.

"So we have to ask Shikamaru to give it back?" Naruto asked.

_Idiot…_

"Damn no! He must not know that we have lost something… 'Cause if he knew that we lost a diary then he'll know that the diary he have is really yours and he'll know about our secret!" I told Naruto. "We must sneak up on his room and search for the diary…"

"But why? We could just ask him to give it back…" Naruto complained again.

"Don't be such an idiot! If he doesn't know that you own the diary then we could act innocent if he asks us about it! Get it? And we'll steal it so that he wouldn't have proof if he goes gossiping the news around!"

"Hmph…" Naruto crossed his arms. "Don't go bossing me around…" He said.

"Then do what you want and face humiliation!" I shouted at him.

"I'll face humiliation by myself… After all, I don't have a reputation to keep… And I'm not afraid for the whole village to know what I feel about you… All I want is to get my diary back…" Naruto told me. I felt ashamed of myself… I am selfish… I am not thinking of Naruto's affections… I'm just thinking of my reputation…

"I don't want that to happen to you… Just follow my orders… _please?_" I asked him politely.

"Okay… _You win_…" He agreed.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned and dropped himself on his bed. He gazed at the open window that was built just near his bed. He could see the blue sky and some clouds from where he lays down. The soft blowing wind, the tweeting of the birds, all of these made him feel lazy and sleepy. He turned his head towards a table beside his bed. From there he can see a green notebook with a twirl on the center… It has been almost four days that he found it but still he hasn't read nor opened it. He thinks it's just some girly stuff and he doesn't want to read girly stuffs…

The wind blew inside his room from the window. Due to this wind, the green notebook on the desk was blown open. Shikamaru stared at it for a moment. The notebook lay open on the desk tempting Shikamaru to read it.

_It wouldn't hurt to snoop…_

He thought.

Slowly, Shikamaru stood from his position and drag the opened notebook to his side. He lay down on the bed again and held the notebook above his head.

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**

There you go… Hope you like it still! and please leave a comment to let me know what you think... I always find time to read and reply to it ASAP…


	10. season2: chap2

Thank you so much for appreciating my work "Naruto's Diary"! And for those whom I failed on their expectations, SORRY ; I'll do my best next time…

So here it is…

2nd chapter to Naruto's Diary II

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Naruto! This story, however, is mine XD_

**

* * *

Chapter II **

_Run Shikamaru Run!_

* * *

Shikamaru lay still on his bed. In his hand he held this green notebook with a twirl on the center. He stared at it for sometime. 

He yawned.

_I think I'll just read it after a good nap… _he thought lazily.

He laid back the notebook, which was Naruto's diary, back on the table near his bed. He yawned again and tried to sleep.

_CRASH! _A loud noise startled him just as he was already settling into sleep. He immediately sat up from his sleeping position to see who or what made the noise.

He was startled.

"_Godaime-sama?" _Shikamaru whimpered.

"Oi Shikamaru… Sleeping on a good day like this? You should be on training…" Tsunade bossed him out.

"_How troublesome…" _Shikamaru whispered. He stood up from the bed and stretched his hands while yawning. Little tears formed in his eyes due to the yawning he had done.

"I am here to give you a _mission_…" Tsunade said.

Shikamaru crossed his brows.

"Didn't you say to me a while ago that I can rest today?"

Tsunade grew pale. _"Did I tell you that?" _She asked.

"_Tsk… Whatever…" _Shikamaru complained.

"Anyways, this is an emergency mission from Suna…" Tsunade explained. "I want you to go there and meet the Jounin they've assigned to be one of the examiners for the chuunin selection exams that will be held a year from now."

"Hnnn… Didn't you give that mission to _Katetsu _already?" Shikamaru asked. He is beginning to distrust _this _Tsunade.

Tsunade looked paler.

"_I gave him another mission so you will take over UNDERSTAND!" _Tsunade exclaimed. "By the way, _what is that notebook over there?" _Tsunade pointed toward's Naruto's diary that Shikamaru left on the table.

_Very suspicious indeed… _Shikamaru thought.

"Nothing, just a _notebook…_" Shikamaru said.

"Just a _notebook _ey…" Tsunade started to walk towards the notebook. "Let me see it…"

_Okay… It's just a damn notebook after all… _Shikamaru thought.

But then, another Tsunade entered from the window of Shikamaru's room.

"_What the!" _Shikamaru was shocked.

"Hey! What are you planning Imposter?" The second Tsunade shouted to the other one who was heading for the Diary.

Shikamaru immediately blocked the other Tsunade from reaching the notebook.

"I don't know what's happening… But I'm pretty sure that you are a fake now!" Shikamaru pointed his kunai over at the first Tsunade. "Tell me! Did you come for the _Green Notebook_!"

_Drats… _The first Tsunade bit her lips.

"I don't know what's inside this green notebook… But if a ninja tries to snatch it, it would mean that it is something important! Tell me who you are!" Shikamaru shouted at the first Tsunade.

_KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU! _The first Tsunade shouted and cloned herself twice.

"You are very intelligent young man, seeing through my guise…" The First Tsunade stated. "But you'll never catch me!" She said and then tried to run off to the open window.

_Kagemane no jutsu! _Shikamaru released his shadow to try and catch the_ fake Tsunade _but when his shadow reached his target, it turned out to be just one of the Kagebunshin.

"Oh no you don't! _KATON: Goukakyuu no jutsu! _The second Tsunade shouted and breathe a large ball of flame towards the_ fake Tsunade _who was trying to get out of the window.

"_Not my room!" _Shikamaru shouted as the fire almost burned his bed.

Still, the fake Tsunade managed to escape.

"Sorry about that." The second Tsunade apologized. "As you can see, we received this report that a secret book has been spotted in Konoha by the Anbu squad. It was said that the note book belongs to a Ninja from Kiri (Hidden Mist)." She explained.

"_Is that what this is?"_ Shikamaru asked as held the green notebook which is truly Naruto's diary.

"I can't be sure lest you show it to me… Now hand over the note book to me…" The second Tsunade ordered.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"_Well?... Will you hand it over to me?" _Tsunade asked impatiently.

Shikamaru looked at the green notebook then back to Tsunade.

"_You know, you did well in pretending to the Godaime…" _Shikamaru hissed.

Tsunade's face turned serious.

"What do you mean?" She asked darkly.

"Since when did you start using a fire technique in pursuing a target? The real Tsunade-sama would rather use her brute strength in capturing someone." Shikamaru stated.

"Hmph… Since when did you know _me_ that well to judge my actions?" Tsunade answered back.

Shikamaru yawned again.

"_How troublesome…" _He said. "While I was at the Godaime's office a while ago, she dismissed me as she was going to meet the Sand's Kazekage to discuss about the allied countries matters. A lot of important people and Daimyos will be there too… And you know what? The meeting is just on the building that you can see beyond my window!" Shikamaru shouted as he point towards the feudal Lords who were entering the building not far from his room's window.

Tsunade's sweat dripped over her cheeks.

"Very well, I'll just have to take the notebook from you by force!" She shouted and started to run towards Shikamaru.

"Too late…" Shikamaru said.

Tsunade was startled. She cannot move.

"While we are talking I already unleashed my shadow towards you to prevent sudden attacks or escapes…" Shikamaru said. He slowly raised his right hand and pointed towards his head. "I use this…" He tapped on his right forehead three times. The fake Tsunade also did the same.

Shikamaru then formed a hand seal and shouted _Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu… _A shadow in a form of a hand started to creep down the fake Tsunade's body towards her neck.

But she just smirked.

"_My, my, the genius has fallen into a trap…" _Another voice from behind Shikamaru hissed. "I'm taking this now…" The first Tsunade has returned back and took the notebook from Shikamaru's arms. (As Shikamaru needs to use both hands for the seal, he clipped the notebook into his side by his left arm)

_Damn… _Shikamaru hissed. He removed the hand seal, which freed the other fake Tsunade from the shadow bind technique, and tried to get the notebook back. But he can no longer do so.

The other Tsunade pushed him aside and went out of the window together with the other Tsunade who is carrying the notebook.

_

* * *

(Sasuke's POV) _

"Hahaha!... I didn't know it would be that easy!" Naruto laughed out loud. The plan I formulated indeed worked. Now I guess I can breathe easily…

I looked at the diary on my hand. It was the same as before. But I have a weird feeling about it…

"Enough Naruto…" I snapped at the blond who had his ass falling due to his laughter.

"Stop being so serious Sasuke! Hehehe…" He grinned back at me.

_I think I blushed with humility._

So I opened up the diary…

My jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Why did you grow pale Sasuke?" Naruto asked me.

I gave the notebook to Naruto with my hands shaking.

"_WHAT? Where are all my writings! Why are the pages blank?" _Naruto shouted exaggeratedly.

_Idiot…_

"Because it's a _fake!_" I told Naruto. I threw a kunai towards the notebook and when it hit it, a thick smoke puffed out transforming the notebook into leaves. _"Kawarimi…" _I whispered.

"Wahhh! So that means we have to do it all over again?" Naruto complained.

"Yes… And I'm pretty sure it will be tougher this time around…"

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Shikamaru was walking down the hallways of the Hokage tower. He was still holding the Green notebook (he put it inside a brown envelope with a sign: TOP SECRET) which had caused him a lot of trouble. He was planning to report it to the Hokage. But because she's gone for a meeting, Shikamaru thought of entrusting it to Shizune.

"Hi Shikamaru!" A girl greeted him down in the hallway.

It was Sakura.

"Hi Sakura, tell me… Did you see Shizune around?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shizune? I think she come to the meeting with Tsunade-sama… Why are you looking for her?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well, I think I'll just give this to you… Kindly give it to Tsunade-sama when she comes back from the meeting… Tell her it's urgent and that it needs immediate action. There's a letter inside of it that will explain everything to her…"

Sakura was startled at the long list of instructions Shikamaru led out.

"Very well…" Sakura made a confused smile.

Shikamaru then yawned and stretched his hands again.

"_At last! I've gotten rid of that troublesome notebook… I can sleep now eventually…"_

* * *

"_Hnnn… I wonder what this envelope could be that it is so urgent." _Sakura wondered. 

She then walked back towards her _study room _looking at the envelope on her hands…

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… **

The diary went from Naruto, to Sasuke, to Shikamaru, and now to Sakura… Will she read it? Please read the next chapter! And do comment!


	11. season2: chap3

It's been months since I last uploaded a new chapter here in my fanfiction account. I hope that you're not pissed hehe ;

You see, I became so attached to my drawing tablet and drew my way down at deviantArt. I also had a summer job that ate most of my time.

But now I am here to upload another chapter of this 'awesome-for-me' fiction XD…

Hope you'll like the third installment to the second season of **Naruto's Diary**…

**WARNING: **_Character__Spoiler!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Naruto. Keep in mind that it is to Masashi Kishimoto-sama whom we owe thanks for giving these wonderful characters. It is to me, however, that you owe thanks for giving this story… Bow hehe XD_

**Chapter III**

_The Diary is worth dying for! Part 1_

­­

Somewhere in the forests outside Konoha, two beings crouched themselves in the shadows as if predators waiting to snatch their unwary prey. Their voices hissed softly in the silence of the night.

"_Konoha?" _A distinct voice asked.

"_Looks like we'll be seeing your hometown again…" _Another voice whispered in a rough manner.

"_Hmph…"_

­­

"Tsunade-sama! I have this envelope from Shikamaru a while ago… He says it's urgent…" Sakura shouted down the hall way as the Godaime Hokage walks with Gaara and Shizune by her side.

"An envelope from Shikamaru? Hnnn… I wonder what this could be…" Tsunade wondered as she took the envelope from Sakura.

"He says it needs immediate attention and that there's a letter inside that tells everything about the thing inside the envelope." Sakura explained.

"Oh well… I guess this is another job for me…" Tsunade hummed and then walked towards her office followed closely behind by Shizune who's carrying Ton-Ton the pig on her arms.

Sakura stood there on the hall staring worriedly at Tsunade.

"_You…" _A cold voice filled the emptiness of the Hall. It echoed softly in the walls making it a bit grim.

Sakura looked back at Gaara.

"_Where is Naruto?" _He asked straightly…

"Oh… Naruto? I have no idea… He's probably outside having fun or doing some training or missions…" Sakura answered.

"_Thanks…" _Gaara thanked Sakura and then turned around towards the path to the exit.

He left Sakura behind who stared blankly at him.

"_Weird as always…" _Sakura thought.

­­

"What could it be Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked Tsunade as they both stared at the envelope.

"I don't know Shizune… But if that happened to Shikamaru then this could be a very top-secret book. This might even be a link to Orochimaru or the Akatsuki…" Tsunade looked darkly at Shikamaru's letter.

Tsunade probed her hands inside the envelope and dragged the yellow green notebook out of it. Her eyebrows rose.

"_I think I know who owns this…" _Tsunade said as she scrutinized the cover of the notebook.

"_Really?" _Shizune asked with disbelief. "Who owns it Tsunade-sama?"

"Trust me… You'd be shocked if I tell you…" Tsunade grinned.

Shizune felt shivers down her spine. Ton-ton was also shaking.

And slowly but carefully, Tsunade opened the notebook.

­­

"I can't believe that they gave the mission to those two!" Deidara hissed. He kept on throwing explosive clays down the cliff from he was standing. They could feel the earth shake every time she does that.

"Stop complaining Deidara-chan… Why do you want to get that mission?" A cool voice echoed from behind Deidara.

"Nothing… It's just that I want that mission yeah…" Deidara grumbled.

"If you want too… We can go there ourselves and check Konoha out… Let's see if it's really _artistic…_"

"Really Sasori-dana?" Deidara's exposed eye glowed with delight.

"Yes…"

­­

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto are still searching for Shikamaru. Will they be able to get back Naruto's diary? This'll be answered next chapter! See yah…

**To Be Continued…**

_Comments please…_


	12. season2: Chap4

I've been away for a long time…

So now I'll be giving you the fourth installment to the second season of Naruto's Diary… Hope you'll like it!

**WARNING!**

Character Spoilers! Some parts are on Sasuke's POV.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto… However, I will own it someday! Hahaha! (turns gloomy) _Who am I kidding?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV**

_The Diary is worth dying for! Part 2_

* * *

Shizune stared at the green notebook that the fifth Hokage is holding. She held on tightly to Ton-Ton as little droplets of sweat dripped by her porcelain cheeks. Tsunade stared back at her with extreme seriousness that makes Shizune's heart beat faster. Shizune swallowed and held her breath as she slowly nodded to the Hokage. It is the sign that she's ready to know what is inside the green notebook. Tsunade then turned her eyes back into the green notebook that she is holding. Without any caution, Tsunade opened the note book.

* * *

"This is all your fault Naruto…" I said as I gazed upon the blond boy sitting right behind me as we are waiting for our prey to come out.

"Yes… Yes… I know already so quit it…" He said.

I hate it how he comprehends my insults that way. I mean it's not that he wanted to be here in the first place. And why am I helping him? Because of my own foolishness.

"Keep your eyes peeled Naruto…"

"Yeah! Yeah! I _will_ okay?" He put his fingers over to his eyes and widened them. "Happy now?" He continued.

"_Idiot!" _I lifted my fist towards his head and he blinked as if ready to face the pain that I am about to give him again.

I stopped when my fist reached at least a centimeter away from his forehead. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as if disappointed that he did not received what he was waiting for. He looked at me questioningly.

That made me remember something from my past. _Did that happened to me before? Did someone who always hit my head (gently) tried to hit me again but stopped while I was waiting for the pain to insure?_

"Sasuke! There _he_ is!" Naruto shouted and scrambled my trail of thoughts. Below I could see Shikamaru walking with Ino. I wonder if he is still in possession of the diary.

I signaled to Naruto quietly and stealthly jumped over to a bush near Shiakamaru and Ino.

"That was scary Shikamaru…" Ino said.

"Yeah I know, I wonder who those inposters could be… The good thing is that the notebook is already possessed by the Hokage-sama. Now I don't have to bother taking care of it unless the imposters attack again…" Shikamaru said.

"Good thinking Shikamaru… But did you peaked at least once inside the diary?" Ino asked curiously.

"No…" Shikamaru answered. I felt a little lighter knowing that Shikamaru didn't peeked on the diary. "I thought it was just a girly thing…" Shikamaru continued.

"You know, based on the information that you gave me, I think that notebook belongs to Naruto…" Ino suggested.

I was filled with tremors when Ino said that. _How on Earth did she deduce it that way?_

"_Naruto? Why?" Shikamaru asked with a surprised look on his face._

"Well, I don't know… It's just a girl intuition… You see, who in Konoha loves ramen that much to even make it a symbol on a notebook?"

"Hmmm… You have a point…" Shikamaru thought.

"But then again I could be wrong hehe!" Ino laughed.

I then jumped out of my hiding place back to the tree top where Naruto is waiting for me.

"Naruto, change of plans…" I said.

"Why so sudden?" He asked showing me that blank look on his face again.

"Because the diary is no longer with Shikamaru…"

"If not, where is it?"

"It is with the Hokage…"

"_WHAT!!!"_ Naruto shouted and fell off the tree. He landed on his back and squirmed with a little pain and then he stood up and panicked.

"What's the matter with you Naruto?" I looked down at him and noticed that he has gotten pale.

"We have to get the diary fast!" He said while shaking.

I didn't know what has gotten into his mind but there is this feeling that something really bad is about to happen.

"Tsunade-ba-chan once saw me writing in my diary! She asked me if she could see it but I didn't let her to!" Naruto said. Sweat dropped down his cheeks.

"You mean… Tsunade knows that it is your diary?"

Naruto grimly looked at me and nodded.

"_Shit…" _

* * *

Meanwhile, two dark figures arrived at the northwest entrance of the village. Their long black cloaks embedded with red clouds hanged loosely on their bodies. The chuunin guards looked at them as if stunned.

"Hold on there! State your business with Konoha…" One of the chuunin gathered his guts to ask them.

"You dare to ask?" The taller of the two cloaked figure spoke with a terrible voice. He lifted his large bandaged sword and swiftly ran towards the guard.

"_Don't be so impatient Kisame… We'll have more fun later…"_

**

* * *

**

**To be continued…**

Comments will be appreciated!

See you next chapter!


End file.
